


Polyship Prompts Week 2018: All The Ships

by Squishy (BurbleJerry)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurbleJerry/pseuds/Squishy
Summary: Polyships for polyship prompts week! Most are Modern AU [except for one], all contain fluffy goodness to some degree. Prompt & pairing will be listed below as they’re posted:Chapter 1: Fluff [Owain/Inigo/Niles]Chapter 2: Angst [Owain/Severa/Noire, Owain/Brady/Noire]Chapter 3: Silly [Odin/Leo/Niles]Chapter 4: AU [Owain/Inigo/Cynthia]Chapter 5: Free Day [All Listed Ships]





	1. Fluff [Owain/Inigo/Niles]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern-AU, casual cuddling, and lots of kisses.

Owain hunched over his drawn-up knees, balancing his worn notebook upon them and scribbling furiously. Niles peered over his shoulder, watching the rows upon rows of dramatic chicken scratch fill the page. This entertained him for awhile, until he felt their other partner shift. 

To his other side, Inigo was sitting upon the couch like a normal person, and scrolling through his phone. Peering at the screen, Niles could make out a familiar social media site. There were posts about dancing, and cute girls, and the occasional cat picture.

Niles decided to do a little shifting of his own. He stretched his arms up, and curled them around either man’s shoulders as he relaxed. Inigo startled and nearly dropped his phone; Owain was so distracted that he didn’t even twitch.

“Give me a little warning next time,” Inigo groused half-heartedly as he leaned into the embrace. Niles glanced at the dancer and caught a faint smile, which he made widen by planting a kiss against his love’s forehead.

“Sure,” Niles agreed, which they both knew meant that no such warning would come. Inigo sighed loudly, an action done for the drama of it, as proven when the dancer turned his head and leaned in to kiss Niles properly.

“What’s--” Owain started to speak as he turned; upon seeing Niles and Inigo casually making out, he smiled. When the two finally pulled apart, the blonde took the opportunity to lean in, but he couldn’t quite reach without nearly dislodging his journal. Smiling in return, Niles took pity on him, and met his lips for an affectionate kiss.

“Wait,” Owain interrupted, abruptly pulling away. Niles raised a brow, then watched as the blonde set his pencil and journal aside. Then the blonde practically leapt upon Niles, arms flung around his neck, kissing with enthusiastic ferver.

Inigo yelped a protest as Niles bumped against him, “Hey! At this rate, I’ll lose my phone!” He sighed, without much real annoyance. Setting the beloved phone aside, the dancer scooted into Niles lap to nuzzle the man’s neck. Owain peeked an eye open at his pink-haired beloved, and spared an arm to pull Inigo closer.

Once Owain pulled away, Inigo claimed his lips. When their kiss ended, Niles began a new round with the dancer, and so the pattern went on for longer then they cared to note. Eventually, their loving lip-locking subsided into mere cuddles, with the occasional peck and happy sigh.

Without a word, Inigo reached for his almost-forgotten phone. Niles idly rested his cheek atop the dancer’s head, watching the bright screen; he felt Owain’s head upon his chest shift to do the same.

“Here we go,” Inigo muttered, stopping at a particular site. Soothing music began to play, and he set the phone back down. He grinned at Niles’ raised brow and Owain’s curious stare. “I might as well set the mood, right?”

“You might as well,” Niles agreed, his usual smirk easily melting into a fond smile. His arms slid down against his loves as he got comfortable, feeling them cuddle together. They spoke softly until sleep came, as they did so often, and would so often do again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based around this prompt: http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/172693753643/imagine-your-polyship-sitting-together-on-a-couch


	2. Angst [Owain/Severa/Noire, Owain/Brady/Noire]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern-AU where Owain suffered some misfortune, but gets some comfort anyway.

Owain tried to quietly close the door behind him, but the ever-present creak of the hinges made him wince anyway. He glanced around and, not immediately seeing anyone, began to creep to the bedroom. Making it past the doorway, he froze as the living room came into view. The TV was on, scrolling idly through a program-showing service, and familiar pale hair was visible above the couch.

Stealth wasn’t Owain Dark’s strength, but he was determined to try. He slipped his shoes off and, with only his socks against the carpet, resumed creeping across the apartment. The seated figure didn’t react, no matter how many times he glanced at her. He was halfway across the hallway, almost out of sight of the simple living area. Suddenly, the hall door to the bathroom opened, and Severa ran smack into him.

“Watch--” Severa stopped when she saw Owain. He tried his best to smile apologetically, but she interrupted before he could speak. “You ok, Owain? You look pretty pale.”

“I’m fine,” Owain answered quickly; he winced at Severa’s frown. “I’m just tired. Goodnight.” He tried to move past her, but she stepped in his way. “Sev, come on.”

“No way. You’re gonna tell us what’s bothering you,” she insisted, with a glance behind Owain. He followed her gaze and winced. At some point, Noire had left the couch and now stood behind him, concern on her face.

“If you’re not ready to talk about it, that’s fine,” Noire piped up, despite Severa’s grumbling. “But we’re here for you when you are ready.” Her smile made Owain's chest tighten.

“Give me a minute,” Owain finally managed. When Noire nodded, he turned to ask Severa to move, and instead found arms around him and pigtails against his chest. He returned the hug, lingered, and steeled himself. His finished walk to their bedroom was distinctly lacking in stealth.

Closing the door, Owain looked around the room as he undressed. The large bed shoved against one end of the room took up most of it, and it was still a tight fit for all four of them. A closet sat across from that, and they had an armoire, and that was about it for this room. Owain finished getting into more comfortable clothes just as he heard the front door open. He winced, but knew it would be easier to tell everyone then have to repeat himself if Brady had come home any later.

When Owain made it back to the living room, he already saw Brady, Noire, and Severa sitting together upon the couch. Severa glanced up as he arrived, and waved him over. “Alright, come on Owain, out with it. What happened today?”

Without a word, Noire stood up from the middle to let Owain sit, then re-settled herself in his lap. They often sat like this, and as they usually did, Severa and Brady leaned against Owain’s broad shoulders and took hold of his and Noire’s hands. The TV was showing a bunch of suggested movies, and Owain let his unfocused gaze upon the bright screen.

Owain swallowed, and felt Noire squeeze his hands. “I… I’m sorry. I know how tight we are,” he paused at Severa’s frown, and managed a brief smile. She wanted him to get on with it; he would. “I… I got laid-off.”

“Wait, what!? How?” Brady demanded as he started, as if intending to stand, though he was tired enough that he slumped back against the couch with a scowl. “They catch you doodlin’ during your shift again?”

“No!” Owain protested. Then he sighed, looking down as Noire looked up at him. “They’re just laying people off, and… I was unlucky. That’s all.” He swallowed thickly. “I’m sorry guys, I’ll look for another job right away, I promise.”

“You better,” Severa muttered, but her expression betrayed her sympathy. She pressed a quick kiss to Owain’s cheek and sighed. “Don’t worry in the meantime. We can survive for a bit on just the money that me and Noire make.” After a moment, she sighed again and added, “And our parents could lend us money if we really need, I guess.”

“Ma’s already paying my way through med school,” Brady pointed out, a tad guiltily. “I can’t ask her for more help. Even she’s strugglin’ in times like these.” He sniffled a bit, and Owain rested his cheek against the sad med student’s face.

“I’ll do all I can to find another job,” Owain reiterated, fighting back tears of his own. With only him, Noire, and Severa working, they had been tight but surviving. The loss of his job felt like a personal failure, though he rationally knew it wasn’t.

“We know you will,” Noire murmured, her voice full of sympathy.

“So don’t beat yourself up too much over dumb companies,” Brady added with a huff. He managed not to tear up too much this time, though Owain imagined he would be sniffling over the blonde’s fate later.

“Besides, your boss was a twit,” Severa finished. Owain looked to her and caught her cat-like smile, and felt himself manage a grin in return. “God, honestly. Your schedule was dumber than mine.”

“Yeah,” Owain agreed. He felt a bit better, as long as he pushed the existential dread over their financial situation far, far away. “But no more will I be held back! I’ve been granted a grand opportunity to find greener pastures and brighter shores!”

Severa sighed loudly, but Owain still saw a smile on her face. “At least you’re feeling better.”

“So, since we’re all free tonight,” Noire began, immediately catching her partners’ attention. “Let’s watch a movie and relax.”

Owain knew she suggested it partly to help his mood, and it helped. He shifted to get more comfortable amidst his partners, and as Severa and Brady began discussing movie options, he happily chimed in. Later, he would worry about their situation. Later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based-off this prompt: http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/150859667452/person-a-of-your-ot-loses-their-job-how-well-do


	3. Silly [Odin/Leo/Niles]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bed for one person isn’t always able to handle three people. Also our only canon-setting prompt fill for this week, woot!

At first, Leo wasn’t sure why he was awake. No light shone through his window; it must have been very late at night. Odin, sprawled partially atop him and Niles due to the lack of space, snored softly. The prince lifted his head, and saw Niles’ lone blue eye peering at him, half-open and yet conveying sleepy affection in that silent way that Leo loved.

Leo’s emerging smile turned into a frown as he heard something. A groan, a creak, alarmingly loud and right under them. He saw Niles dart upright, dislodging Odin’s arm, and the mage finally began to stir with a groan.

“My l--Leo,” Niles corrected himself as he whispered, “I think your poor bed is finally breaking.” Another loud creak sounded, and even the sleepy Odin lifted his head to squint into the darkness.

“What shadowy being dares disturb our slumber?” Odin whispered, voice heavy with lingering sleepiness. Leo had to give him credit for managing a dramatic line despite freshly waking up.

“It’s just my bed, Odin,” Leo muttered rubbing at his eyes with a sigh. “Hopefully, it will last until I can get a new one.” He tensed as the poor, overburdened furniture groaned again.

Niles caught Leo’s eye, and the prince sword he saw a smirk. “We could sleep on the floor. There should be plenty of blankets to make it comfortable, if we all contribute.”

As they spoke, Odin had gradually sat upright. With an enormous yawn, he rubbed at his eyes, and startled at each concerning sound the bed emitted. “I volunteer to fetch my--” Odin yawned again, “--woven slumber cocoons for the… hard… ground… surface…” he trailed off. Another creak marked a moment of silence between them.

“Odin, what in the world was that?” Leo finally asked, unable to conceal the amusement in his tone.

“Look, I just woke up,” Odin protested, facing Leo with a no-doubt sleepy frown. “I’m not at my best right now.”

“It’s ok, Odin, you did your best,” Niles said, reaching in the darkness to pat Odin’s short, fluffy hair. The mage huffed sleepily, so Niles gave him a kiss, and he relaxed.

“For now, let’s try to get some sleep,” Leo said, laying back down to prove his point. As Odin and Niles re-settled around him, he found himself hoping the bed would hold until morning. The mage’s good-night kiss to his cheek, and the archer’s against his brow, helped lull him back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based-upon this prompt: http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/174757245968/imagine-your-polyship-needing-to-buy-a-new-bed


	4. AU [Owain/Inigo/Cynthia]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owain and Cynthia need help practicing for their big moment, and Inigo is willing to help. Another Modern AU, now flavored with acting, and kisses.

Inigo plopped down upon the couch and flipped through the script, skimming it. The cushions beneath him bounced as Owain and Cynthia took up the space next to him, their own scripts in their hands and excitement in their eyes. As much as he wanted to talk to them, he instead made himself focus on the long, winding dialogue. He turned another page and swallowed, wondering briefly if all scripts for pilot shows were so thick.

“Well?” Owain prodded, even though Inigo clearly wasn’t done yet. “Is it not a glorious story? Are the lines not fashioned from the gods’ very lips?” 

“It’s… well, it’s very fitting for you two,” Inigo admitted. So far, the plot struck him as dramatic, but he knew that suited his partners just fine. He looked up at their happy faces and found himself smiling in return. “So, uh, where do we start?”

Owain planted a brief, messy kiss against Inigo’s lips before leaning against the couch, script brandished in his hands as if it were some sort of magical weapon. Cynthia hopped off the couch with a bounce, and nearly tripped before she caught herself. Inigo glanced between them, baffled.

“Inigo of the Azure Skies, there are two roles intertwined that I am aiming for,” Owain dramatically intoned. “Both narrator and protagonist are joined, one a reflection of the other!” He leaned in again, grin wide upon his freckled face. “Don’t you see, love? I need to be cast for this role! It’s too perfect!”

Cynthia hopped into Inigo’s lap before he could reply, not that he would complain. “It’s not just perfect for him! There’s a daring warrior queen, who charms the main guy into falling for her! Then they become a heroic duo, fighting evil and saving the magical world of,” she glanced at the script, squinted, “... well, it says it somewhere.”

Inigo curled an arm around Cynthia and Owain’s waists and pulled them close, causing her to giggle and kiss him giddily, and the blonde to kiss both their cheeks. He knew they were eager to start, but he couldn’t help it. Their happiness spread to him with familiar ease.

“Alright, so you just need me to read the lines of whoever else is around, right?” Cynthia nodded, her pigtails bobbing in that way he found so cute. “Then I’m ready when you are.” Immediately, Cynthia hopped back out of his lap, and Owain straightened into a pose that the blonde must have considered serious. Inigo managed not to tease, then fumbled with his script when he realized the two were staring at him.

Inigo cleared his throat and flipped back to the first page. “Let’s see… ah, right. Ahem.” He straightened, and tried to speak as clearly as he could, while his adorable partners waited with baited breath. “Behold, Warrior Queen, I have captured you and subdued your loyal legions. Give me your sacred sword, Sun Slasher, or my zombies will find it for me!” As Cynthia took a breath to respond, Inigo privately wondered if the whole script would be this cheesey.

“Foul Necromancer-King, I will never bend to your devious will!” Cynthia declared. As she monologued, her gaze glued to her script, Inigo began to worry for their furniture. He glanced to Owain, and his heart fluttered at how proud the blonde looked, how excited, how in-love. The dancer found himself capturing Owain’s lips without consciously meaning to. Slowly, he pressed the blonde against the couch, breathy sighs echoing between their lips.

“Owain, it’s your li-- oh,” Cynthia’s pacing stopped as she saw that her lovers were distracted. She glanced at the script, then shrugged and knelt by the couch, startling the two into parting. “Inigo,” she began, with a familiar gleam in her eyes. “Maybe we should skip to the forbidden scene.”

The dancer stared at her blankly, but Owain picked up her meaning and grinned. “Yes, let’s practice that part first.” 

Inigo yelped, then laughed, as Owain stood and easily lifted him in big, strong arms, bridal-style. Cynthia laughed as she jogged after them and into the bedroom. The scripts were left on the couch and floor, forgotten for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based-around this prompt: http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/158551195737/imagine-person-a-is-practicing-a-role-for-a-play


	5. Free Day [All Listed Ships]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I have a lot of ships for Owain. Yeah, they can all happen in one verse. Yeah, they’re gonna play nerdy tabletop games together. Heck to the Yeah. Also another Modern AU woot!

Leo surveyed the table as everyone set up for the game. He already had his dice, his laptop, his notepad, and his DM screen up. His chair was situated by the living room bookshelf, where one row was entirely taken up by tabletop books for easy, and impressive-looking, access.

Leo glanced at Noire, who smiled back nervously. She sat beside him, upon the long end of the table, as she’d volunteered to help him DM. “I’d rather help out, if that’s ok,” she’d said, and he’d let her, partly out of relief that he’d only be dealing with six players instead of seven. He intended for her to help him keep track of rolls and to play some NPCs and, most importantly, to have fun too.

“Do you have everything you need?” Leo asked, while grabbing a second DM screen. He set this in front of Noire, so that the players wouldn’t see their dice rolls or other important information.

Noire nodded as she finished setting her own papers and laptop and dice and such before her. “I do, thank you.” She smiled, and Leo smiled back. While they were only friends, he did admire her work ethic, despite her frailty.

“What about us, Leo?” Niles asked with a sly smile. He took the next-closest seat to Leo, sitting opposite to Noire. When Leo looked to him, he couldn’t help a slight smile at the affection in his one-eyed partner’s blue gaze.

Reaching under the table to give Niles’ waiting hand a squeeze, Leo nodded and looked over everyone else. “Are you all ready? Are there any more questions?” This wasn’t their first session, after all. Sessions zero was where they learned the rules, where they made their characters, and where they claimed seats.

Except some people had agreed to switch every game. Severa, who currently sat next to Noire, had made such an arrangement with Brady, who was right beside her. She finished murmuring something to Noire before straightening and crossing her arms, as if she hadn’t just been making doe-eyes. “I’m ready, Leo.” Her character was a fighter, of course.

“I’m ready, too,” Brady added. The tall carrot-top was playing a cleric, ironically. When asked if he really wanted to play a healer when he was already going to medical school, he’d huffed and said, “I’m gonna be useful somehow, dangit.”

Next to Brady, with the other end of the table to himself, Owain furiously scribbled at his journal. It was decided he needed the space for his grand gesturing. “One moment!” he managed, as if his writing were of dire importance. “Ok, mighty Master Leo, Odin Dark the Dragon Sorcerer is ready!” he proclaimed.

Niles gave Leo’s thigh a subtle squeeze, enjoying how his boyfriend startled. “You know my answer,” he purred, and Leo knew he was right. He was playing a rogue, and had been leant an eyepatch by Owain for his bad eye for roleplay purposes. The skull design on it was certainly something.

At the same time that Leo had startled, Inigo yelped quietly, then blushed when everyone stared. “I’m ready,” he squeaked, shooting a mock-glare at Niles’ grinning face. His character was a bard, who traveled with Brady’s cleric as a performing pair. The arrangement called back to a dream of their youth, from what Leo understood.

Between Inigo and Owain sat Cynthia, who practically bounced in her seat with excitement. “Ready!” she chirruped. Her cavalier was also part of a duo with Owain’s sorcerer, a pair of fledgling adventurers who wanted to be remembered as heroes.

That made everyone. Leo brought up the appropriate information over his laptop, and quietly directed Noire to the appropriate files on hers, before clearing his throat. “You are at an inn in the capital of Windspire. You’ve all been contacted by an anonymous source, who wanted to meet you here to discuss a job opportunity, at this particular inn. They will be wearing a brooch of a phoenix as identification. It’s nearly time for them to arrive and meet with you. What do you do?”

“Are there any cute ladies around?” Inigo asked as he grinned at Cynthia. She winked at him.

“Well, uh,” Leo cleared his throat. “There are some women around, yes--” he stopped when Niles leaned in, whispering. He nodded to Noire before whispering back to Niles.

“There’s, um,” Noire glanced at her laptop. “There’s Cynthi--I mean, Beano, and Selena, and the barkeep, and a pair of ladies talking in a corner of the inn. Oh, um, where is everyone right now?” she asked. Leo spared an approving nod.

“Beano the Barbarian Queen is sitting by Odin Dark, at a table,” Cynthia said. “We’re totally awesome and heroic-looking!” She and Owain shared a high-five.

“I’m at the bar. If Laslow looks at me, I glare at him,” Severa added, to which Inigo pouted.

“Well, I was with my good friend, uh… my cleric friend--”

“Zack,” Brady interrupted with a frown. 

Inigo smiled sheepishly. “Zack, Laslow is with Zack. At a table?” Brady nodded, so Inigo went on. “Except Laslow is going to grab some drinks, so he makes his way to the bar, and leans on it, giving the barkeep a winning, charming, handsome smile, and asking for a drink.”

“You need a character voice, Inigo,” Owain chimed in, very seriously.

“Do I have to?” Inigo sighed but made his voice slightly different. “‘Lovely lady, may I have a drink as sweet as you?’”

“What about my drink?” Brady protested, but Inigo didn’t have a chance to answer.

Noire smiled at the words before her expression darkened. “FOOLISH KNAVE, I AM NO SWOONING SIMPLETON TO BE BRIBED BY YOUR EMPTY WORDS!”

Inigo yelped, leaning back in his seat as Noire loomed before him. Desperately looking to Leo, he squeaked, “Can I reload?” Severa and Noire high-fived.

“There is no saving or loading in tabletop games,” Leo intoned with obvious pleasure.

Meanwhile, Owain and Cynthia roleplayed together at their end of the table, growing loud enough to interrupt the proceedings. “‘But Beano the Barbarian Queen,’” Owain, as Odin Dark, spoke, “‘This must be a test of our puzzle-solving skills! Why else would our benefactor take so long? Clearly, we’re meant to piece together where he hides!’”

As Leo’s brows rose in surprise, Owain and Cynthia physically stood from their seats, managing to hold hands as they did so. Leo quickly spoke up, “A cloaked figure approaches Odin and Beano. Their features are hidden in the shadow of a deep cowl, with a phoenix brooch as its clasp, and their steps are silent.”

“That was really well-done,” Owain whispered with approval, while Cynthia offered their dungeon master a thumbs-up in agreement. Leo cleared his throat in awkward appreciation.

“‘My apologies for the delay. You are Odin Dark and Beano the Barbarian-- er, Queen, correct?’” Leo managed to change his voice decently, and he swore he saw Owain blush, as the blonde and Cynthia sat back down.

Eventually, the whole group gathered as their characters noticed the phoenix brooch. Their party went upstairs to a private inn room, where the mystery contact described the job. At the end of the night, they’d made good progress.

“That’s it for tonight,” Leo said as he closed his laptop.

“That was great!” Owain proclaimed, hopping up from his seat. Again. “A dark mission awaits us! Can the heroes work together with total strangers and save the day? Tune in next week to find out!”

“Tabletop isn’t really television, but alright,” Niles commented as he stood and stretched, languid as a cat.

“I won’t-- I mean, Selena won’t save Odin Dark if he goes rushing off into danger,” Severa stated. She grasped Noire’s hand, sharing a pleased smile with the giddy girl. “You did great, by the way. Are you having fun?”

“I am,” Noire said, her smile sincere. She squeezed Severa’s hand and pecked her cheek. “Let’s get going before it gets too late.”

Hearing this, Brady yawned and began putting his things away. “Yeah, yeah, I gotta get up early tomorrow. Thanks for runnin’ this, Leo. It’s pretty fun.” He blushed red when Noire pecked his cheek, too.

“So far, anyway,” Inigo added. At Leo’s raised brow, he winked. “I’m just playing it safe! But really. See you soon.”

“Yes, I will. Drive home safe,” Leo said, as he began putting his things away.

Severa glanced over to Owain with a raised brow, “Hey, you staying at our place tonight, or no?”

Owain shook his head, “I’ll stay here. Just for tonight!” he quickly added as Severa frowned. “Tomorrow night, I’m all yours, I promise.”

“You better,” Severa grumped, but there was a gleam in her eyes as she, Noire, and Brady left the premises.

“We better go, too,” Inigo said with a yawn. “Come on, Cynthia, we both have work tomorrow.”

Cynthia bounced up and grabbed his hand, smooching Inigo cheerily. “Yup! Goodnight, everyone!” As they walked past, they both pecked Owain on the cheek, too, and grinned at the blonde’s faint blush.

As soon as they were gone, Niles slid an arm around Owain to pull him close. “We have unfinished business,” he purred, just to deepen Owain’s blush.

“We do?” Owain echoed, before he swallowed. “Oh, right.”

“Indeed.” Leo stepped up to Owain’s other side, his smile promising. “Shall we?” When Owain nodded, the other two led him onwards for some post-game fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based-off this particular prompt: http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/175078115575/imagine-your-polyship-playing-dungeons-and. This week was a lot of fun to write for, and I hope y’all enjoyed it too!

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my personal/writing Twitter @Squishy_Jerry!


End file.
